People who enjoy high quality sound, for example in home entertainment systems, prefer to use multiple speakers for providing stereo, surround sound, and other high fidelity sound. As understood herein, optimizing speaker settings for the particular room and speaker location in that room does not lend itself to easy accomplishment by non-technical users, who moreover can complicate initially established settings by moving speakers around.
Of particular focus herein is the limited low-frequency reproduction capability of most home audio speakers particularly in the low (bass) frequency range, and limited home audio user knowledge of effective speaker placements and room acoustics. As understood herein, low (bass) frequency sound can be provided by distributing low (bass) frequencies to multiple, separately-addressable networked speakers.